Naruto powers the ultimate ninja spy
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is beaten on his 10th birthday and awakens his inner mojo from his ancestor Austin Powers


**Hey guys Scorpionking12 here and this is an idea that popped into my head while watching my dvd trilogy of Austin Powers Naruto will find his Mojo.**

**Anyway I own nothing accept this story and my own ideas.**

Ten years ago a giant fox with nine tails attacked the village hidden in the leaves. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the fox into his own son but no one knows this accept Sarutobi the current Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sanin who both told everyone in Konoha about Naruto and that they should not scorn him or beat into submission or let Danzo turn him into the perfect weapon with his experiments.

Today is going to be very different and it would also be the rebirth of the spy gene this spy gene was first seen in Nigel Powers Who had two sons Austin powers and Dougy Powers otherwise known as Dr. Evil now Austin turned out to be the worlds best spy and best Lover and his brother Dr. Evil turned out to be well evil. Later on Austin would find out that his own Nemesis was his own brother So Dr. Evil took his real name of Dougy and his son took the mantle of Scott Evil and after Evil Dr. School and took up the mantle as Dr. Evil.

Now Three thousand years later a new Powers is about to awaken his name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze very great Descendant of Austin and some woman who cannot be remembered since he slept with every girl that was hot.

Naruto was being beaten within an inch of his life and was about to be killed when a Jounin wearing a face mask with silver gravity defying hair with his Single Sharingan eye exposed he shoved a Chidori into the young blondes chest where his heart is and Naruto was knocked out because of the pain.

inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up inside what could only be described as a Sewer he heard weeping and started looking for the source he came into a big room with a big ass cage with a paper that was working as a lock with the kanji for seal on it. Also in the room was a container holding a purple liquid that he somehow knew was called Mojo why did he know it was written on the front of the container he walked forward and touched it.

All of a sudden a song started playing called I'm to sexy for my shirt inside his mindscape and weirdly enough outside in the real world some of the Civilains were going "what the fuck is going on" while others were saying "its the demons work kill it before it kills us". They had already pinned Naruto to the wall with kunai through his hands and feet.

Naruto in his mind was looking on in awe as a man was stepping out of the container he had red hair bad teeth and glasses while wearing a blue velvet suit and white frilly shirt and black Italian shoes holding a camera.

"Well young one I am Austin Powers you just inherited your Ancestral Mojo meaning all the women will be all over you also you will gain the best of spying abilities and will be getting sex all the time when you are older of course. but until then I will teach you everything I know that my father Nigel Powers taught me before he left and I went to Spy academy and met up with my father several years later on a case where we were after a mad man named Goldmember I won't bore you with the details now because you have to wake up and save your ass from dying.

Outside the mindscape

Kakashi was approaching with a kunai ready to kill the "Demon brat" once and for all when Naruto suddenly woke up and said "Well this isn't right I want to die in an orgy not with a kunai through the heart".

"Guess I will have to have to fight my way out" he put his fingers in a flicking position and the mob was looking at him like he was crazy all of a sudden he taps his fingers and says Wushu finger a big explosion happened.

the mob was blown back by the explosion and knocked the fuck out while the Hokage was on his way with Anbu that liked Naruto mainly Neko and Hebi ohterwise known as Yugao and Anko they felt the explosion and thought the worst but when they got there they were suprised to see that Naruto was the only one standing with his hand outsrtetched holding his fingers in a flicking position and the Hokage knew that Naruto learned the Wushu finger of legend technique that had been lost for over five hundred years and Naruto had somehow learned it he would have to ask but right now he had an adopted grandson to take care of by asking what happened.

Naruto recounted everything from being attacked to meeting his Ancestor who left his techniques as well as others he had heard of into his brain and telling about how he now had power over women because of something his ancestor called mojo. After a joke made by the hokage about putting all the women in his village on the pill and about heaven help us all if naruto reproduces tons of little spies they went to the tower to get ready for the shit storm that the council would be throwing the next day.

In Ibiki's torture chamber you could hear screams from the members of tonights mob among them was Kakashi Hattake , Gin Inuzuka , Ten unimportant civvies and over fifty ninjas from Chunin to retired jounin and anbu as well as a few council members.

Anko and Ibiki were having a feild day with torturing the filth that hurt what they considered family but every attempt they tried to adopt Naruto they were denied by the Civilian council who said that since they controlled civilians and Naruto was one they could not adopt him.

Screams were heard all through the night from within the lowest levels of anbu HQ and lots of people were actually shitting their pants at the haunting laughter that followed the screams. Some people even commited suicide just to get away from the sound.

But what no one knew accept for the Hokage and Naruto was that the ultimate ninja spy and Sex symbol was born because of a beating that led to Naruto awakening his ancestors inner mojo and destroying the seals that locked his potential away that were put on him by the council of civilians.

**Well tell me what you guys think of this story I just thought it would be a good idea and it popped into my head and would not leave me alone until I wrote it so I did Ja ne for now**


End file.
